


Becoming Parents

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Different characters worry about raising kids.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 29





	1. Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa worries about motherhood and Will reassures her.

“Why are you awake right now?” Will was leaning on the doorframe of James’ room, eyes full of concern. Tessa hadn’t even noticed he had been there, she had been so focused on her baby. “I didn’t hear James cry,” he continued. He was whispering, but James still stirred a little at the sound before settling back down.

“No, he wasn’t crying. I was just-” Tessa broke off, turning back to James. Her husband sat on the floor next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him before saying in a low voice, “I can’t be a mother, Will. I don’t know how to. What am I supposed to do if he turns out like me? Or even if he doesn’t, I still would have no idea what to do about anything.” 

She stared back at her baby and a small, selfish part of her wanted Will to say that she would be a wonderful mother. But Will wouldn’t lie to her, she knew that.

“Tessa, I’m not going to lie to you and say that I know you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” _I knew it_. “You might not be a wonderful mother. We don’t know. I might not be a wonderful father. We don’t know. But I do know that, wonderful or terrible parents, we’ll be parents together.” He started to rub her back, and she felt warm under his touch.

“And we aren’t going to be perfect immediately, nobody is. But we’ll learn, I know we will. We’ll learn. And we’ll do it together, I promise.” He pulled her close, and they both made a silent agreement to sleep on the floor of the nursery that night, watching their son.


	2. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel worries about fatherhood and Cecily reassures him.

Gabriel was worried. He wasn’t showing it, of course. Cecily thought she was fine, and he didn’t want to change that. But he still asked her to see the silent brothers, trying not to let his fear slip into his voice. She had rolled her eyes but gone to see Brother Zackariah- the only silent brother they ever saw. Sometimes Gabriel forgot there were dozens of them.

When Cecily got back, she still didn’t look worried, which Gabriel took as a good sign. In fact, as she came closer, he realized that she was beaming. That wasn’t uncommon for Will or Tessa after visiting the silent brothers, but Cecily didn’t know him as well as they did, and he had never seen her look like this after seeing Jem.

As soon as Cecily saw him, she ran across the room and threw her arms around him, and Gabriel became even more confused. However, her mood was quickly explained when his wife said two words.

“I’m pregnant.”

The sentence, echoing in his head, brought several emotions, one after another. _Shock. Dread. Fear._ He didn’t stop to think. He just let go of Cecily and ran, ignoring her frantic calls.

When Gabriel finally stopped running, he was at a park with a grove of trees surrounding a pond. It was peaceful, contrasting with his racing thoughts swirling inside his head.

Sitting down in a rock, he waited as his panting slowed, trying to focus. _A child. Cecily is having a child, and it's mine, and I will have to raise them._

He tucked his legs closer, wrapping his arms around himself and burying his face in them.

All he could think about was his own childhood being thrust upon this baby. His child would have to face what he had faced, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Well, he could leave, but he wouldn't do that to Cecily. _Although, maybe I'd I talked to get, explained how awful it would be, she might realize that it is for the best. Maybe she could remarry so she wouldn't have to raise the child alone._

The thought of leaving was devastating, but if it meant his child would be okay- his baby that he already loved so much- than he could do it. He would manage. He just had to convince Cecily.

Turning to go find her, he discovered that she was right behind him.

Startled, he stumbled backward and almost fell into the pond, but Cecily caught him.

"What's going on?" Her tone was hurt, and Gabriel's heart broke a little, but he took a deep breath. _Stay strong._ "I-I thought you'd be happy."

Looking down, Gabriel said, "I'm so sorry, Cecy. But you do understand, right? Why I need to go?"

"Go? Where are you-" Cecily broke off with a gasp. "You're leaving me?" Her eyes welled with tears, and, for the first time, Gabriel realized that he was crying too.

"Please-please know that I don't want to. I really do want to start, but I have to-"

"But you have to _what_?" Cecily was snapping now, anger replacing sadness. "Why are you-" She stopped, and her eyes dawned with understanding. Gabriel nodded.

"Now you see. I have to do this, Cecy."

" _Gabriel!_ " That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, and _Will_ is my brother. You're doing this because of your father?"

Gabriel twisted his hands together as he nodded again. He was starting to think that Cecily would be harder to convince than he had thought.

"That's _ridiculous_." He was going to miss her matter-of-fact brutal honesty. "There is no way I am going to let you do that."

"But-but don't you want what's best for this baby?"

"What's best for this baby is if her father gets a grip and realizes that just because _his_ father was horrible doesn't mean he will be."

"Cecily, it's just facts. Since the only example I had was-wait. _Her_?"

“Yes, her. We're having a little girl. Don't you want to be with her, raise her?"

"More than anything," he whispered. "But-"

"But nothing. Do you think that your brother is a bad father?"

"No! Of course not! He's wonderful with- oh."

Cecily nodded in satisfaction. She seemed to be doing much better at convincing him than the other way around. "Now you see."

Taking his hand, she pulled him into a hug. "Please stay. Stay, and know that you will be wonderful, because you care. Because you're worried about this."

She stepped back and grasped his other hand, holding them both tightly. "Why don't you go talk to your brother? I am certain that he had the same concerns as you did."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay, you're right."

"I always am." Cecily smiled. "Can we celebrate now?"

Grinning, he replied, "Yes. Let's celebrate.


End file.
